War of Bloodied Gauntlets
The War of Bloodied Gauntlets was a conflict between an alliance of sirithi and goblinfolk, against the human held territories of the Noble States. Origins The sirithi ruler of G'yass, Varharsh Vicktus Seethe, and the Chief of the Tenshackle Clan of Rockharbour united in shared purpose. Their intentions being the raiding and suppression of the fledgling Noble States of Etan. Forces Though separated by the Dividing Sea the sirithi and goblin forces were able to support one another through the Seethe dynasties vast wealth allowing for arcane transportation and the deployment of large fleets to support warriors on the continent. The Noble States meanwhile had been divided by generations of conflict, with most knights and commanders used to fighting other men in war rather than the mass hoards of the goblins or the arcane resources of the sirithi. Noble States The combined resources leveled in defence of the Noble States are listed below. Grostere For more on this location, see here. Crusaders of the Church of Truth. Arroad For more on this location, see here. Crimson Blades. Casa For more on this location, see here. Order of the Justicar, peasant militia. Eldswall For more on this location, see here. The Duke's Fleets. Nasanse For more on this location, see here. Knights of the Cockerel, Knights of the Wall, Knights of the Gate, peasant militia. Tenshackle An army of goblin men. G'yass For more on this location, see here. Fleets of G'yass. Course of War The war is officially recognised as beginning when Varharsh Vicktus Seethe seized control of the port of G'yass and began amassing power to launch an attack on Etan. Establishment of Alliance Seethe and Tenshackle agree to mutual support in an assault on the upstart nations of the Noble States, Seethe communing with the chieftain through magicks before personally meeting one another. Raids begin on the Noble States, goblins attacking landlocked locations, and the sirithi assaulting ports and coastal towns. The King's Council The then King of Grostere, Sanctus I, invites other nobles from Etan to Grostange to establish a war council to combine resources against the threats leveled against them. There a conspiracy is uncovered between the sirithi and the noble family of Ern, solidifying the resolve of the nobility against their foe. Battle of Kinbridge Considered the most decisive battle against the goblin threat, the knights of the Noble States, the Order of the Justicar, Crusaders of the Church of Truth, battle an army of goblins in the Falkanah plains at the town of Kinbridge. Eldswall's Gambit The entire fleet of Eldswall launches an attack on the raiding fleets of the sirithi, though the Eldswall fleet is annihilated, Varharsh Vicktus Seethe is slain in the battle and the G'yass fleet so significantly that it must return Vhir for repairs. With the sirithi unable to reinforce the goblins and the leadership either dead or gravely wounded the Alliance collapses. Treaty of Bloodied Gauntlets Victory was declared following news of Eldswall's Gambit and the defeat of the goblins at Kinbridge, and a treaty was signed by those Noble States still in the fields of Falkanah agreeing various post-war agreements regarding a term of peace between states that were at war with one another before the conflict had forced them to unite. Due to the expectation that the States intended to return to the level of hostility experienced before the war and that the treaty was signed by knights and nobles still in their armour, it was said "that many were not even bothering to removed their bloody gauntlets". Boundary Changes The Kingdom of Grostere is formally recognised by the other States. Various states are dissolved or incorporated into others. Long Term Consequences Grostere is a Kingdom and its Church Grows. The States have intermittent conflict, with little to no long term peace. The goblins suffer decades of in fighting in power struggles. The Fourteen Sons seize control of G'yass. Category:Etan Category:Goblin Category:Sirithi Category:G'yass Category:Rockharbour Category:Noble States Category:Events